The present invention relates to a structurally improved hat, and more particularly to a hat having an elastic band material sewed around a lower inner periphery of a crown of the hat to replace a lining band inside a conventional felt hat and to save a hat band or ribbon usually used on a conventional hat to cover and decorate sewing threads shown on the hat. The hat according to the present invention can be folded without becoming deformed and can suit to all head shapes and sizes.
FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional hat, in which a part of the hat is cut away to better show an internal structure thereof. To make a hat with crown 1a and brim 12a in fixed configuration, it is a common practice in early stage methods of making a hat to form the hat by sewing multiple specially cut pieces together. Later, there are fabric containing plastic material developed, such as nylon, allowing the hat to be integrally formed. Either a sewed or an integrally formed hat, it generally has a structure as shown in FIG. 6 without too much change for so many years. A lining band 2a is sewed onto and around a lower inner periphery 11a of the crown la, making the sewing thread 21a visible from outside of the hat. Therefore, a decorative band or ribbon 3a is required as an accessory to cover and decorate the crown 1a. This makes the production of a hat complicate and troublesome. Moreover, a hat so produced shall have a crown 1a having a lower inner periphery 11a in a fixed size. So, it is necessary for a hat seller to make the same type of hat in many different sizes for the choice of consumers and to prepare sufficient room for storage of these hats. This is, of course, inconvenient for both the consumers and the hat sellers.
Furthermore, since the lining band 2a itself does not have a function of tightening the hat to a wearer's head, the hat so produced tends to be easily blown away from the wearer's head. To prevent the hat from being blown away, a string 4a is usually attached to the hat and makes the hat looking ugly. Moreover, the hat with lining band 2a and hat band 3a is usually made to have fixed shape and not suitable for folding when the hat is not in use. In case the hat is folded, it shall have an irrevocably deformed appearance.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a hat with improved structure to eliminate the above drawbacks found in the conventional hats.